


Complicated

by akinorii



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: You used to work at the 99th precinct with Jake Peralta, but he broke your heart. You moved to the BAU and found Spencer Reid. Now you are working a case with the 99th and you aren't ready to see Jake yet.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader, Jake Peralta/Reader/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from MY tumblr- write-i-do

Working at the nine-nine was one of the best things you had ever done, but being in love with your coworker was definitely not. What started as a harmless crush turned into a painful, mostly one-sided love directed at Jake Peralta.

“(Y/n)!” Jake bellowed as he walked in late, again.

“Jake,” you yelled back mocking his tone.

The two of you had an easygoing relationship, it would be classified a little more than friends. The two of you flirted like there was no tomorrow. Between the harmless teasing and cheesy pickup lines, you two were a source of entertainment for the whole office. It was when he made that stupid bet with Amy Santiago that everything fell apart.

You had nothing against her at all, you actually liked her beside the fact she could be very trying at times. The time spent between the two of you diminished as all his energy was spent on Amy. Everything was about Amy now it felt like she was taking your place, not with just Jake, but with everyone else.

“Oh hey (Y/n) have you seen Amy?” It felt like anytime Jake came up to you the only thing he could talk about anymore was Amy. It was as if the only word that could come out of his mouth was, Amy.

It only got worse from there as Amy would start to flirt back. It just made you feel so stupid for ever thinking he liked you and for ever thinking you had a shot. It was later in the night when your heart felt like it was being squeezed like your unrequited love was strangling you. It wasn’t too late to call in sick was it?

“Hi, Captian Holt this is Detective (L/n). I was wondering if I could take a sick day tomorrow and switch to the night shift for just a week?” you question in a resigned voice.

“Of course! You haven’t taken a sick day since I got here, but may I ask what this is about? You seemed fine at the office today.” he genuinely seemed concerned and for that you were thankful. Just as you were about to answer with some ludicrous excuse, he answered for you.

“This is about Peralta, isn’t it? ” You sucked in a breath as he continued,  
“Don’t deny it (Y/n), no matter how well you conceal your emotions it’s in your eyes, that and I heard you crying in the filing room.” You laughed a little before thanking him and hanging up.

For a while, you worked the night shift, but it was absolutely unbearable, it felt like a lifetime had gone by. The worst part was Jake didn’t even notice that you were gone it seemed no one had, probably because they were all fixated on Amy. You finally switched back after the painful week you spent doing the night shift, but you felt more lonely than ever. You had given up, you were numb and nothing you could do would fix the broken heart caused by almost everyone, but especially Jake.

By the time the bet was over, you had no tears left to cry. Yes, you were still totally and completely in love with Jake, but what could you do except sit there and watch.

Seeing Jake take Amy on their ‘date’ you held hope that maybe you could still have a shot with him. Except, that didn’t happen, they became impossibly closer. They spent time acting like they were together when there weren’t technically, but after being caught together it was obvious that you could never be with him.

You had been looking for a way out of the nine-nine for a while, knowing that moving to another precinct was not an option because of all the trainings NYPD did together. You looked through possible jobs that you could possibly transfer into almost all the time. That’s when you found it the most perfect job available, the FBI, Federal Bureau of Investigation. A job you were qualified for and was a lot like the job you already had.

You kept your job at the precinct and attended classes at the New York headquarters at night. After finishing you decided to go into the BAU unit at the FBI. With no vacant spots on the New York team, you were being sent to Quantico.

You sent in your 2 weeks notice 2 weeks ago and now it was time for you to leave. It felt weird that morning knowing you were never going back, but you were so excited to finally move on. Only Terry and Captian Holt knew you were leaving and no one cared to notice you place your badge onto the Captain’s desk and leave without it.

“Goodbye,” is the last thing said before you leave.  
—-

Landing at the Stafford Regional Airport and the short 30-minute drive put you in Quantico, Virginia. You had a day or two before you were starting, so you took advantage of your time and set up your new apartment. Exhausted you passed out.

That night you dreamed about what your new job was going to entail, and it seemed your job wanted to know you too. It was 6:00 in the morning when you woke to the ringing of your phone.

“Is this (Y/n) (L/n)?” a deep voice questioned. It was definitely a man, maybe late-'30s to mid-'40s?

“New phone, who’s this?” you answered cringing at the stupidity of yourself, what if it was work?

“The FBI, this is SSA Hotchner,” the voice, I guess now Hotchner, replied. Oh crap, it was work.

“So sorry about that, how can I help you?” you squeaked out, face burning with embarrassment. Only you could humiliate yourself before you even had the chance to start work.

“Looks like we needed you sooner than we had intended. Pack a bag with clothes and toiletries, be here in 30 minutes.” The line disconnected and you were left standing in your pajamas. You were a mix of all sorts of emotions, but mostly excited.

After getting ready in a somewhat presentable manner you took the 15-minute drive to the building. It felt quite strange walking in at 6:35 when almost nobody was there. Getting to the actual BAU unit offices was breathtaking. When you walked in the office five sleep-deprived people were crowded around one desk. But it wasn’t someone around the desk that greeted you it was an energetic blonde.

“Hi! You must be (Y/n) (L/n). I’m Penelope Garcia, the tech analysist for the BAU. I’ll introduce you to everyone!” she spoke fast and lively as you walked over to the desk, wondering how anyone had that much energy ever.

“Everybody this is (Y/n),” she announced as they all stood to greet you. There were two other women introduced as JJ and Emily, both very pretty. Then there was David, Derek, and Spencer, but they didn’t go by their first names. When you shook hands with Spencer it was electrifying, the curly-headed doctor was intriguing. You held his gaze before another man walked into the room. Recognizable only by his voice Hotchner, you now knew as Aaron, called out to the team, “Wheels up in 10, briefing on the jet.” Your eyes went wide as you heard 'jet’.

Derek looked at you before chuckling, “You have a lot to get used to sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on the jet was the first time you checked your phone that morning and seeing about 30 texts and missed calls from Jake was a little weird and offputting, why didn’t he text you before? You took a sharp inhale and rolled your eyes, you knew that Terry couldn’t keep a secret. After a little internal battle, you concluded that Jake was your old life, so you deleted everything he sent. You were definitely going to get a new number and phone once you got back to Quantico.

After seeing his name you couldn’t stop thinking about him, and all the heartbreak he caused you. You need something to occupy your thoughts other than him, good thing it was time to be briefed. You were glad to be on this case, but you knew everything you did, on this case, was going to be viewed and silently judged to determine if you were fit for this job.

Knowing Hotch was going to start the briefing momentarily, you took a deep breath, you already knew that this job was going to take a lot of energy, but you were ready. Now focusing your attention on Hotch and the case file in front of you as he started.

“The Reaper is driven by a need to dominate, control, and manipulate,” Hotch started speaking, with a fair amount of authority in voice, no wonder he was the team leader.

“Then why would he offer a deal to stop him from doing that?” Emily questioned, you nodded your head asking yourself the same question.

“Well killing gave him power, but after so many, the payoff began to diminish, so he decided to switch tactics. offering the deal gave him the ultimate power better even than killing. He manipulated the police into voluntarily surrendering,” Hotch continued.

“He’s got it in writing too,” Spencer added. You glanced over at him only briefly, but enough to get a good look at deep brown eyes. He had been considerably nice to you since boarding, even offering to sit with you.

“So why’d he start killing again?” JJ asked. Nodding once again to a valid question.

“Well because the only person that knew he won, was the person that made the deal just died,” Morgan answered.

“Narcissistic killers need other people to recognize their power, that’s why the contact the media,” Rossi stated.

“So how did he stop for 10 years?”-Emily

“U-” Spencer started before being interrupted by you.

“In Night of the Reaper, the author suggests he had been arrested for an unrelated crime or died, perhaps he’s trying to correct that misconception,” you stated, informing everyone on the book you had read. All eyes turned to you, Spencer’s turning wide.

“She speaks!” Rossi chuckled breaking the semi-serious atmosphere of the topic before. A kind smile graced almost everyone’s features before JJ brought everyone back with her question, “What has he been doing all this time?”

“Learning what he would do if he killed again,” Hotch answered. He talked about the case like he had personal ties to it, beyond the factual parts of this case.

“So from ‘95 to '98 he shoots, stabs, and bludgeons 21 victims. Men, women of all ages, all types, no specific victimology or MO. How did you  
build a profile from that?” Morgan questioned.

“We didn’t. Shaunessy sent us home before we had a chance. BTK, the Zodiac, and the Reaper all have similarities; they are all highly intelligent, disciplined statistic killers who think highly of themselves,” Hotch responded.

“Highly intelligent might be an understatement, the Reaper, and the Zodiac killer haven’t been caught, and the BTK killer was only caught after 25 years because he went to the press to counter a book that said he died, moved away, or been locked up just like this one,” Spencer said editing Hotch’s statement.

“Speaking of the media it’s going to be a frenzy. If they get wind of this they’re going to be all over the Boston Police.” JJ said voicing her concerns.

“The longer we can float the copycat story, the better chance we’ll have of catching him. Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan go to the field office and set-up shop. Go through everything there. JJ, Reid, and (Y/l) we’ll go to the crime scene.” Hotch ordered even though there were still 30-minutes left in the hour-long flight.

Everyone sitting got up and dispersed, but Spencer stayed next to you. He looked at you with a curious glaze before asking, “How did you know about the book?”

“Oh, my old job was slow at times so I read true crime books, and sorry about totally interrupting you earlier,” you said.

He was silent for a moment, pondering his next words before questioning, “Would you play a game of chess with me?” You, of course, had no idea of his genius intellect or that this game was like a rite of passage into his trust. “Yeah, let’s play,” you remarked happily, not noticing the surprised looks from Morgan and Emily.

It was an intense match granted you were rusty, having not played with Captian Holt in a while, but you prevailed much to his surprise and yours. By the time the flight was over, he was left in shock and adoration for his new co-worker.

While waiting for Hotch to get approval from Sergeant Mayer to actually be invited in on the case, JJ decided to interrogate you on your love life.

“So (Y/n) do you have a boyfriend?” She asked out of the blue. You whipped your head over to the woman sitting next to you and looked at her in bewilderment. To say you were startled by the question would be an understatement.

You hesitated in starting your sentence, but eventually, let out a response, “No, and I’m not quite ready for a relationship if you’re trying to set me up.” Unbeknownst to (Y/n), JJ was trying to set her up with a genius doctor after watching their interaction during chess. But she guessed it would have to wait because Hotch just called them out to the crime scene.

You waited as Hotch introduced the three of you before taking off to go check the scene. Now while you were never a real CSI, your friend Barry had taught you a lot about it. Hotch and Spencer came over as you finished receiving the information about the victims.

“Nina Hale, 19, and Evan Harvey, 23. Nina’s throat was slashed and was stabbed 46 times. Evan was bludgeoned then shot, with no shell casings found. Most likely a revolver, and a .44 magnum based on previous shooting.” you said relaying the information.

“The younger the female victim the more time he spends with them, usually with the knife,” Hotch observed. Spencer then added, “Tan line on the wrist, probably wearing a watch of some sort.”

“The Reaper took items from each victim and put them on the next so to make sure we knew it was him.” Hotch grabbed the victim’s wallet before continuing, “No corrective lens requirement.”

“So the glasses aren’t his?” Spencer inquired.

“He only took glasses from one victim the 9th, we should have found them on the 10th, but we didn’t, they were never found.”

“What was so special about the 9th victim?” you asked.

“He survived,” Hotch answered before leaving with you, Spencer, and JJ in tow.

Back at the South Boston field office, Hotch caught everyone up to speed on George Foyet, the 9th victim and a few other details that pertained to the Reaper. You were left to go through the old part of the case to build a preliminary profile a test essentially.

When Hotch and Rossi returned from the new crime scene, the three of you compared profiles before compiling a profile to give.

“The Reaper fits a profile we refer to as an omnivore. Unlike most serial killers an omnivore doesn’t target a specific victim type, although he tends to focus on younger female victims with his knife.” Hotch explained before letting you take over.

“He is essentially a predator who will kill anyone. And his kills aren’t just about his victims, he needs the recognition, he needs us to know. The symbol and prior placement of victims’ objects, it’s all for us for him to know that he has power against us.” you stated before sitting down.

Hotch and Rossi finished the rest of the profile coming to the conclusion of the profile before calling Garcia. She had said that she couldn’t find George Foyet as if he disappeared.

Somehow Hotch and Rossi were able to track him down and get all of his addresses, but something seemed off to you so you asked Penelope to check into all of his fake names and addresses. She came up with information that proved your theory plausible. George Foyet was the Reaper.

You went to run your idea by Spencer the next day and to your surprise, Hotch had come to the same conclusion. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Foyet from attacking the bus, Roy Colson, or Derek. Thankfully everyone was fine and Foyet was in custody. Until a week later he somehow escaped.

It had been roughly a year and a half since you had joined the team and everything was so much better than you had imagined it would be. You and the other girls regularly had girls’ nights where it was revealed that JJ was, in fact, trying to set you up. It made you confront your own feeling your day about how you truly felt about Spencer and truth of the matter was that while you really liked him, you were still trying to get over Jake. That and also Spencer seem quite oblivious to any advances you made, but JJ, Emily, and Penelope assured you that his awkwardness around you was really just him liking you.

It was another day and hopefully another case, you were sick of paperwork, so when Hotch came in and said wheels up you were ecstatic.

Getting on the jet you were ready for this briefing, that is until Hotch told you about the case, “There has been a recent slew of murders and robberies in Brooklyn, New York. The police believe it is from a new underground gang and have invited us into the investigation.”

“Do you know what precinct is running the investigation?” you asked scared of the answer.

“The 99th. Is there a problem that I should know about beforehand?” He answered and asked without any hesitation.

“Nothing that matters,” you smiled mostly trying to convince yourself.

When you landed you got to drive with Emily, JJ, and Morgan so you felt comfortable having a mini-panic attack before arriving back at the nine-nine for the first time in a while. Emily and JJ knew about Jake, but Morgan was left driving the car confused. You were able to compose yourself before walking in, but you couldn’t stop feeling like you were going to barf. 

As you walked in the bullpen you were thankful for 2 things, one you couldn’t see Jake and two your former co-workers were not making fools of themselves. Well, that was true until Jake walked out of Holt’s office.

“Oooh, the fed’s are all here in their fancy suits, how nice. I told you I could solve this case on my own.” Jake said the sarcasm and irritation oozing out of his words. His eyes scanned the team before seeing you trying and miserably failing at hiding behind Spencer, but before Jake could say anything to you Terry came up.

“(Y/n)!!” Terry’s booming voice clouded all other conversations, practically shoving Spencer aside and picking you up. Everyone was looking at you as he set you down, including Jake.

By the time the bullpen cleared out Jake approached you, as you almost desperately clung to Spencer. He looked at you like you weren’t real, like he was the one who had been heartbroken.

You looked down at your feet as Jake whispered, “(Y/n)?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Spencer finally meet, with some weird tension and confessions who knows what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the overwhelming support and thank you for waiting! enjoy!

Spencer steps in front of you and shakes Jake’s half extended hand and says, “Hi, I’m Spencer Reid, can I help you?“ You crinkled your nose in confusion, Spencer would never shake hands with anyone, whatever the motive was you used it as an opportunity. You hurried to get into the briefing room, which was where the team was told to set up. 

Jake watches your retreating form into the briefing room, forgetting all about the man in front of him, before Spencer steps in front of him.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Agent (Y/l)?” Spencer questions fully knowing the answer already. He could see it the second he said your name. The way his pupils dilated showed the obvious sign that he was in love. Spencer didn’t know why, but the feeling it caused in his stomach was quite uncomfortable, he couldn’t place his finger on it now but, deep down he knew, he was jealous.

“Why do you care? What’s your relationship with her?” Jake retaliated his discomfort with rapid-fire questions at the sweater-clad detective, not waiting for a response he said, “Whatever, I gotta go to the briefing room.” Jake pushed past Spencer, hoping to find you before he actually had to give the details of the case. 

He reached the room to find you chatting with Rosa and another agent, “Wow (Y/l), you got badass since I last saw you, and you have some pretty cool friends now.” Rosa actually seemed impressed as she told you before turning to Emily, “So what does your unit do?” Emily was more than happy to explain as you left to find Spencer to thank him but instead you found Jake.

“(Y/n) we really need to talk, I-” he interrupted himself, “Not here, but later, promise?” He looked serious opposed to the joking character he usually had. You were shocked, not even noticing him leave to gather everyone in the front.

“Ok guys, settle down. Guess who just got murdered?” you rolled your eyes, at this point you knew the girls would be questioning your taste in men. He paused for the eye-rolls and then continued the briefing, “Ok actually now, his name is Colton Bramford, white male, early 30’s, shot in the leg outside the Westlight bar and then stabbed in the neck and bled out to death. That was 3 days ago, and we are speculating that the deaths of Lizzie Evantine, Sara Thatch, Will Parker, and 2 others, come from the same group or person, due to the MO of these killings. But in some of the murders, it is also a robbery, so we are possibly trying to recover the items stolen. The murders have picked up speed, it used to be 2-3 months in between murders, and now it’s around 8 days. Some of you may have noticed the FBI is here for this case, but I’m still the primary on this case, so questions come to me. This case is top priority, so let’s get workin’.”

–

Everyone cleared out as the team was left to sift through the chairs and gather as Hotch gave assignments, “Ok (Y/l), I want you and Reid, on the geographic profile, and then work victimology,” directed Hotch, “Prentiss and Rossi visit the crime scenes. Morgan and I are going to look through the potential gangs because it is obvious that this is an individual, and an experienced one. JJ go work with the PR office, so they know to keep this under wraps, as far as the media is concerned, none of these deaths are connected.”

Everyone moved out of the room and to their jobs as you and Spence started working. You were hyper-aware to his every touch, each one igniting a trail of fire on your skin. He stood behind you as told you the several locations on the map and you would mark them down. After marking down the last one you offered to go get coffee for the two of you. 

God, you could feel the heat on your cheeks, and you were sure Spencer had also noticed. You waited for the coffee machine to filter through Amy approached you. “Hey (Y/n)! How are you? You look great!” she sounded like she had actually missed you. 

“Amy! I’m good, but pretty tired. You look good too and is that an engagement ring I see?” you put on your best fake enthusiasm to play nice. 

“It is, I’m getting married to my fiance Teddy Wells, if you’re available, I’d love to invite you and your boyfriend, Spencer, to come!” She was genuine in speaking and you kinda felt bad about how you thought about before, but wait she wasn’t marrying Jake, and she thought Spencer was your boyfriend?

“What happened to you and Jake? Also, Spencer isn’t my boyfriend, but I’d love to attend,” you were confused, to say the least. You got down the mugs and poured the coffee in them before the copious amounts of sugar were splashed in. 

“We just didn’t work out, plus I’m pretty sure he liked someone else, and I’m so sorry, I just assumed by the way you guys worked together,” Amy said frantically, you just chuckled knowing Amy hadn’t changed. 

“We’ll talk at lunch with the other girls, ok?” you said over your shoulder as you walked back to Spencer. As you strolled over to him you thought, did other people see the same thing that Amy did? 

Jake certainly did, but he was overjoyed to know that you and Spencer weren’t actually an item, he still had a shot. 

“Hey (Y/n), I think I’ve got the geographic profile figured out. They all take place within a 20-mile radius of the East River Ferry, which means there could be more deaths over in Manhattan that we were unaware of.” You handed him the mug as he gives you the information. 

“Ok, I’ll go tell Hotch and Morgan to look for groups and people based in Manhattan and Brooklyn,” you replied, already on your way to the filing room. You knocked on the already open-door, stuck your head in, and said, “Knock-knock,” an old habit, “Boy genius and I believe from our geographic profile that the killer or killers are based around the East River Ferry, so that means there could be kills in both Manhattan and Brooklyn. We’re starting victimology now." 

You whipped your head around to find Jake motioning with his head to the terrace, you followed him sheepishly. You already knew where this conversation was going, and based off of what Amy told you, he was pretty pitiful. 

”(Y/n), I know it’s been over 18 months since we’ve seen each other, but um- this is weird. Can I do an accent to make it less awkward?“ You shook your head, only Jake could be this ridiculous during a heartfelt conversation. He continued in a Scottish accent, ”(Y/n) I was in love with you before you left, and quite honestly I still am now. I know I dated Amy, but that was because I thought it would help me get over you,“ his accent tapered off at the end of his confession into a whisper. 

You didn’t remember moving closer to him, but there you were, inches apart. Two years ago, you would have been over-the-moon for this, but everything was so complicated now. You had your ever-growing feelings for Spencer on one hand and your rapidly returning feelings for Jake, but you knew one thing, how could Jake confess to you right now in the middle of a case?

"I don’t know what you want me to say, you’re the reason I left the nine-nine in the first place. You pushed me away, I’ve changed because you broke my heart,” you sighed, all you wanted was to bawl, this way too much, all too fast, “Look let me sit on this, at least until after this case, until then we pretend everything is ok, and we solve this case.”

You picked up your head at the perky sound of Gina Linetti, “I hope I’m not interrupting or anything, but we’re heading to lunch now, (Y/n), so… let’s go.”

After grabbing your food off the stand you sat with the girls on a nearby bench. After digging in Gina spoke up, “So (Y/n), Amy told me you’re not with the sweater-dork? Because, girlfriend if you don’t hit it, I’m going to, that man is hotter than this taco sauce, and that’s saying something.” She raised her eyebrows before going back to her food. 

“She’s right, you gotta go for what you want (Y/l),” you were somewhat surprised to hear Rosa speak, about relationships nonetheless, “What? I’ve dated people before, I’m not totally clueless and menacing.”

“The only problem is, I don’t know what I want,” you weren’t sure if you really wanted to tell them, but you did, “Jake kinda just confessed his love for me when Gina got me, and I really like Spencer, but he gives a lot of mixed signals so I’m not sure he likes me, but everything is pretty complicated right now." 

"Well, I think you should give Jake a chance, you guys were pretty cute even as friends before you left and you know that you wouldn’t get rejected. On the flip-side of that, you wouldn’t ever get to see him because of your job, but you could come back to the nine-nine?” Amy spoke, she did have good points and really you wanted to return, even though you loved the BAU. 

“Whatever I would take tall, curly-haired, hottie over Jake, any day. You also work with him so you get to see him, but my Gina-instincts would tell you not to because you work with him, think of the messy break-up that could occur., him dumping you in front of everyone, awk-a-ward,” she enunciated the last of her sentence to get her point across. 

As you got up to throw away your wrapper, you couldn’t help but think of the complicated mess you were in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: torture (typical criminal minds stuff)
> 
> also this is the last chapter, but i would like to thank all of you for making this such an amazing experience. this was my first fic i wrote when i started writing again. this probably isn't the best ending but i wanted to get it out for you guys, so thank you again! also spencer was the winner of the polls

It had been two sleepless days, but you had found the unsubs, Mina Lampart and her husband, Ashton Lampart. You liked to call them the Murder Duo, but Hotch didn't appreciate it, Jake did. You had worked with Garcia to confirm at least four more deaths in Manhattan. 

Spencer walked into the room quickly, "Their stressor is that their kids just died in a gang-related shooting. All the victims, including the Manhattan ones, match the age group. They probably owed the gang protection money that they didn't have, that's why I think they are also robbing some of the crime scenes." 

Hotch nodded before looking to you, "(Y/n), I want you to head out the SWAT team to the docks, you're going to be the best bet we have. We only have two more nights, but at the rate they're going, we might only have tonight." 

You moved towards the door before Jake stopped you, "If you think I'm going to let you go, you're wrong." You ducked under him and kept walking towards the elevator. 

"Who are you to tell me that Jake? This is my job, and I don't need you to 'protect' me from it," you snapped at him. You felt bad, but you knew it was the sleep deprivation talking. You thought after so long with the BAU you would be used to it. 

You finally got to the elevator and pushed the button for the SWAT's floor. It was time to take out the Murder Duo.

-  
Jake had since assigned himself to the, currently idle, assignment. The two of you sat on the roof in full gear. The bright white of the FBI and NYPD standing out against the navy. You weren't sure how this was going to go down, and the feeling of anxiousness only bubbled in your stomach. 

Your watch flashed the time, 8:45. Fifteen more minutes until they were supposed to arrive back on the dock. You nervously played with your hands, as you called into all the groups. 

"Sniper 3 are you set?" After receiving confirmation, you moved down the stairwell to meet your ground group. Before reaching the bottom Jake stopped you. "(Y/n), I just want you o be careful," he said before he hugged you. The vest made it hard to hug him back fully, but it was reciprocated. 

As you walked out you could see the river, well channel really. You couldn't place the smell, but it held a nice familiarity, a sense of home. You saw the car, it matched the APB the station had put out. You signaled your hand forward to move in. 

The Lampart's boat was supposed to be residing in Dock 3, and as you reached the boat, you could tell in your gut that something was wrong. If you or any others hadn't been so focused on capturing these two, someone would have noticed that the boat the next dock over was the one occupied. 

It felt like an eerie calm as you stepped onto the boat, the SWAT team filling and searching the entirety of the boat. You stood on the main deck as you waited, but the results turned up inconclusive. Your eyebrows furrowed, what was happening?

The engine of the boat just one dock over, revved and you couldn't have run faster. You thanked Spencer as you legs pumped, you had taken his tip to wear converse instead of heels like some of the other girls. The boot was already 4 feet out, but you jumped. 

"(Y/n)!" Jake called out as the boat started pulling away faster. "Don't do anything stupid until we get the police boats out there."

Well, it was time to ignore Jake's requests. You cocked your gun and held it ready to shoot. "Mina and Ashton Lampart, I'm with the FBI. You're both under arrest for the murders of several civilians." You had almost said put your hands up, but that would've been bad for all of you if the boat had no driver. 

It was too late, you heard the distinct click of the gun cocking right by your ear. "Put your gun on the floor and hands up, girlie." The low, grumbly voice spat at you. All rational ideas left you as you complied. You were too far out for you to call into the station. 

Since you had been taken, you could really call yourself part of the team now. You unwillingly walked to where Mina was steering the boat. "Look, honey, I caught one of those Federal Agents." That was as far back as you remembered before the torturing. 

You passed in and out of consciousness as the hits landed, and you lost blood. Your hands were bound behind your back and then tied to the chair. You knew your brain wasn't working right, but you didn't understand why they were taking their time killing you. It just wasn't their MO. 

Their faint whispers were still audible to you as you strained yourself to listen. The few words you caught were something about a ransom, getting close, and ditching the body. You hoped that meant backup was near, but you were pretty sure you were the body. 

You thrashed around in the restraints, you weren't going to die here. Not without telling him, Spencer. How much he meant to you, how much you loved him. 

You could hear the nearing sirens. One of them came smashing through the door. "Time for you to go." He dragged the chair with you in it out to the back then shoved you out of the boat. Everything faded into an inky black.  
-  
Jake watched your body fall into the water, and all he could do was bark orders around to get you out. He felt so helpless, so stupid. Your body resurfaced with the divers and he called in, "We need EMT's at the dock, we have an Agent down."  
-  
He didn’t care that you were struggling to walk even with the EMT’s, he just needed you in his arms. Right now. You could barely even focus, but you felt safest you had that night in his arms.

He held you tight like he was going to lose you, he almost did. He couldn’t help but cry when he started confessing, “I’m terrified, and I don’t know what to do or how to stop feeling that way, okay? I’m scared.” He sniffled into the crook of your neck before continuing, “I’m scared of losing you and not being able to tell you I love you, (Y/n).”

You stroked his hair as he continued to cry, you didn’t know what to say, or if you could even speak. You continued to hold him during the ambulance ride as you got an IV put in. He was with you the whole time, not resting until he knew you were going to be okay.

You woke up three days later to find him sitting in your hospital room. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Spence, can you give me the water?" you coughed out. His head snapped to you.

He didn't even grab the water as he crushed you in a hug. "Oh yeah, here," he said finally grabbing the water jug. "Do you want me to tell the team you're up?"

You nodded your head, you felt okay, just like you had no energy. Spencer called Hotch to tell them they could come in, but the first one in was Jake. Spencer looked to you before exiting to give you two privacy. "Hey, I hope you're doing good. I just wanted to say goodbye before you had to leave. You're really lucky to have someone like Spencer love you. I hope we can still be friends?" He asked in a gentle tone. 

You only nodded your head not trusting your throat to make coherent words. He came over to hug you before he left, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Alligator." He smiled once more before leaving. 

After he left the rest of the team filed in. Spencer held your hand and you squeezed it to let him know. The rest of them either didn't see or didn't say anything. You had never felt as loved as you did in the room with your teammates.


End file.
